


Settle Down

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-ish Cain/Deimos snuggles, because I wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

The door hissing open startles Deimos awake. He's tense for a moment but it doesn't last long, and when his thoughts clear he relaxes, rests his head back down on the pillow and waits.

He isn’t surprised when he rolls onto his back and sees Cain's hulking shadow looming over him. He's the only person Deimos has trusted with the access code to his room, though Cain hardly ever uses it. Deimos wonders why he has tonight, guesses he's had a fight with Abel, though he knows Cain won’t tell him a thing about it, not even if he asks. 

“It’s cold,” Cain declares then, like it’s Deimos’ fault. His words come out unsteady, like he’s trembling—he’s wrapped in a thick standard comforter and his legs are bare, like he hadn’t had the time to dress before leaving his room. Deimos reasons Abel’s kicked him out again and he smirks to himself, doesn’t bother hiding it when he knows Cain can barely see him in the dark.

“Well? Move the fuck over, then.”

Deimos does what he’s told, shifts over on the mattress to make room for Cain, until his back’s pressed to the cold bulkhead and he’s no longer comfortable. Cain lifts the bedclothes, letting in the chill air and causing Deimos to shiver, and climbs in beside him, smooths his own comforter out over the two of them and quickly makes himself at home—like it’s been his bed all along, and Deimos is the guest.

Deimos pulls one corner of it up to his chin and tries not to focus too much on the warmth of Cain’s body, the heat pressed along his side, Cain’s legs tangling with his, Cain's leg-hairs tickling his skin. He turns around to face the wall and lets his eyes fall closed, breathes deeply and tries to relax enough to find sleep again.

But Cain refuses to settle, tosses and turns and shifts about, curses in Russian when Deimos’ feet make contact with his own and hisses, “Piss _off_ , Deimos, your feet are like blocks of ice!”

Deimos frowns, jabs him with an elbow and whispers, “ _Uspokaivat'sya.”_ Or else he knows Phobos will wake up, and that Cain will wish he’d just stayed in his room, taken whatever it was Abel had forced him out with.

“ _Zatknis'_ ,” Cain answers, sharp. “He’s still snoring his head off; don’t worry about it.”

Deimos lets out a little huff of breath but doesn’t say anything else, finds himself warm and pliant and too forgiving when Cain puts an arm around him and pushes up close from behind, pulls Deimos into him. His chin is bony on Deimos’ shoulder, and Deimos doesn’t like the way he smells—too clean, and too much like Abel—but he’s warm, and close, and it’s never like this between them. Not anymore. Deimos doesn’t even mind much that he won’t be getting any sleep, too far focused on Cain’s hips against his ass and how good it feels to have him so near, even if it’s not close enough and never is. Even if he knows it'll be over come morning.

“Draw on my hand,” Cain murmurs in Deimos’ ear, just as Deimos is about to doze off.

Deimos releases a put-out little sigh when Cain lays the back of his hand flat across Deimos' belly, but presses the pad of his index finger to Cain’s skin and starts to draw anyway, little shapes and numbers and letters, just the way he’d done when they were younger, before all of this; when things had been simpler and there'd been no Abel around to take his place.

He waits until Cain starts snoring before he draws anything meaningful, tells him all the things he can’t say while he’s awake. He pushes his fingers through Cain’s when he knows it's safe, holds Cain’s hand in his and levers Cain's arm across his chest, settles back against his warm body and finally lets his eyes fall closed, allows the rhythmic sound of Cain's breathing lull him back to sleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I added the hand-drawing thing because it's cute and my older sister used to pay me (in toys) to do it to her before we went to sleep at night. 
> 
>   **Translations:**
> 
> Uspokaivat'sya = "be quiet" or "settle down"
> 
> Zatknis' = "shut up"


End file.
